Every boat owner, with a property having water frontage desires, to have a dock. With the dock, the boat owner has control of the time and place for putting the boat in the water. With such control, the boat owner can greatly increase the enjoyment that comes with owning a boat.
Construction of a dock is a major project. Much work in the water is required. The special tools and equipment required to support this work in the water add greatly to the cost of producing a dock. Any device, which reduces the cost or simplifies the construction of a dock, can provide many great advantages.
Likewise, there is an advantage for the owner of a marina which services a number of boats to have at least one dock. As the number of docks increases, cost savings and efficiency of construction become more important.
In order to reduce the cost of building a dock, it is very desirable to reduce the required time in the water. No efficient way of accomplishing, this reduction of time in the water now required for dock construction, is available.
Docks are customarily made in sections and held together with clamps. With different clamps, it is required for safety and efficiency to assemble the dock in the water. However, if safety and efficiency can be maintained with great reductions in the assembly process and water, great advantages are obtained.
If the dock is assembled without entering the water, it is required to hold a dock section in a vertical position for a period of time as it is attached to an adjoining section of a dock. Since the dock section is so large, a strong wind can substantially interfere with the dock section in that position. The dock brackets of the prior art cannot withstand such pressure.